villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
New Villain (DC Universe Online)
In the game DC Universe Online, the player is able to play either with New Heroes and New Villains. The New Villain from DC Universe Online stars being released from one of Brainiac's ships, and with Calculator's guidance, destroying many of Brainiac's troops, weapons and the Ship's Guardian. After that, he is sided by Lex Luthor in destroying the remaining troops before being sent to Earth. In DC Universe Online, the New Villain can be recruited to be in service of one of three DC Comics' greatest villains: Lex Luthor, Circe or The Joker, who will act as mentors for the character, deligating him/her missions and tasks. As the game continues, the New Villain is sent to various missions by its mentor or some other villains in order to fight various heroes (and some villains on Brainiac's side), spread chaos and wreak havoc in the cities of Metropolis and Gotham. Depending on the Villain's mentor, the final boss of the headline can be Superman, Wonder Woman or Batman. Powers and Abilities In the character creation, the player is able to choose only one element to the New Villain use as a power: *Earth: this power enables the New Villain to shape earthen constructs and control earth-shaking forces. (the villain used as a base for this power set is Terra) *Eletricity: enables the New Villain to electrify enemies and resuscitate allies, he can also control electrostatic forces. (the villain used as a base for this power set is Livewire) *Light: if the player choose this power to his New Villain, he will wield a ring with the Yellow Power of Fear (while the New Hero would have a ring with the Green Power of Hope), which basically controls solid light which can have any shape. (the villain used as a base for this power set is Sinestro) *Fire: the wielders of this power can control deadly flames who can deals great damage to enemies. *Ice: the New Villain will be able to freeze enemies and control storms to damage or incapacitate them. (the villain used as a base for this power set is Mister Freeze) *Mental: with this power, the New Villain will be able to create illusions or use telekinesis against his enemies. *Nature: enables the New Villain to control plants or change his/her shape into animals. (the villain used as a base for this power set is Poison Ivy) *Sorcery: the wielders of this power can use magic to summon mystic traps and mystic pets to assist him. (the villain used as a base for this power set is Circe) *Gadgets: weapons made with technology to trap enemies or to trick them. (the villain used as a base for this power set is Joker) *Quantum: the ability to use either Time or Space to control / damage enemies. (the villain used as a base for this power set is Major Force) *Iconic Powers: these powers can belong to any character independant on the other power he/she has. They are associated with unique DC Comics characters. Also, the New Villain can have many fighting styles: Bow, Brawling, Dual Pistols, Dual Wield, Hand Blasters, Martial Arts, One-Handed, Rifle, Staff, Two-Handed. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains by Weapon Choice Category:Assassin Category:Flash Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Superman Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:DC Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Brutes Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Wielders Category:Speedster Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Elementals Category:Evil Light Category:Status dependent upon Player choice